


Back in Our Day

by glazedmacguffin



Category: Arrowerse, Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedmacguffin/pseuds/glazedmacguffin
Summary: A short fic set in the 90s, while Lisa's still a preteen and the boys are fresh out of juvie.





	Back in Our Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the help of my friend Aidnos. Accompanying art posted to tumblr.

Mick watched as Lisa pulled a fat VHS package from the wooden shelf in her quaint bedroom. He can remember when they stole those, he and Snart. The video store had an old garbage chute from back when it used to be a cafe. He didn't know when the building changed hands, sometime when he and Len were on the "inside," but when they came out that was the first place they hit.

As a team, anyway. It was almost too easy.

The copy of Bambi in Lisa's hands was placed into the VHS player, and she did the thing where she watched the story play out backwards rather than stop and rewind like a responsible human being. Mick assumed she was getting too old to enjoy movies like this, what with her being in that perilous, bratty pre-teen age. When were kids supposed to stop liking Disney movies? Most of the collection she had now (in their beautiful puffy cases rather than the cheap cardboard, those special edition monstrosities) came from that robbery. Len had been sure she'd like them, dumped them in his bag right after they’d cleaned out the till. Mick thought she'd outgrown them. He guessed wrong. And now dinner was turning into Lisa’s Disney extravaganza. Oh, well. It wouldn't hurt to stick around until the forest fire scene.

The smell of microwave-warmed pizza wafted through the air while the VHS machine hummed faintly. There was that speech about being "twitterpated." Mick rolled his eyes, called out, "Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

"Shhhh!" came from Lisa.

"Didn’t anyone tell you that patience is a virtue? I still have to turn the plate, get it heated evenly." Snart called from the kitchen, in that particularly casual, lazy sort of defiance he had.

"Fine. As long as the middle ain't cold." Mick wanted his pizza nuclear, the sort that would scald the roof of his mouth and leave it tasting raw. He didn't want to deal with a mildly cool center.

Len grumbled something from the kitchen. It was too low to understand, but even if it wasn't it would have been lost under Lisa's squeal, "This is the best part!"

Time to shut up.

Mick yawned and waited for Snart to come in with the pizza and the beers he'd stolen from the refrigerator. Snart sat on Lisa’s girlish bed-spread with them, cracked the beer open, and bestowed pizza slices like a royal entertaining his subjects. Mick wondered how he managed to look so sly doing practically nothing. He could be scratching his nose and seem hopelessly devious.

On the boxy TV screen a well-watched scene of a deer helplessly following a doe flickered across the screen, the deer stupidly tangling his antlers up in a branch. Luckily, the one person aware enough to note any similarities wasn't looking behind her at her brother and his partner.

Mick was chewing his way through a slice, rushing to finish once the best part was over (the forest was regrowing), but then Lisa turned. "You guys can't go yet. I need you to watch the Fox and the Hound with me, too."

"We got stuff to do, kid."

Len, far more gently (as all his gentleness seemed reserved for her), "Yeah. We had plans." Emphasis on that final word, drawn out. "But don't worry, we'll bring you back something nice."

"You're nice! I want you here. I've missed you being around. You're like the fox and Mick's the hound."

It was a sweet sentiment. And it was a stupid teenage brain, one that doesn't know what to do with this kind of love around him--with heartfelt, vulnerable kindness--that made a young Mr. Rory open his idiotic mouth. "If I was the hound I'd be helpin' out the guy that killed Bambi's mom."

You'd think that he'd kicked Lisa. Here she was, excited to tell them exactly where her well-informed opinions came from, and then Mick had stifled her in one horrible sentence. Worst part? He could feel a wave of anger come off his partner in crime. In one swoop, he’d fractured the sense of trust built between them. He'd wounded Snart’s sister, if only in words.

"Hunter gets it in the end, though. So let's do it."

Lisa brightened a little.

"Then we're watching the Rescuers. 'Cause the white mouse is hot." Mick added. He didn't even look to see what Len's reaction was. He knew it was a good one, though. Even if he was a little surprised to feel his friend's weight fall back against his shoulder, assigning him to be a pillow as they settled in for a Disney marathon for Lisa’s sake. Guess that's the closest he could get to forgiveness.


End file.
